The present invention concerns a movable furniture part with at least one force sensor to measure the forces acting on the outer panel of the movable furniture part.
A movable furniture part of this type is disclosed, for example, by EP 1 323 363 A1. The force signal measured by the force sensor can, for example, be interpreted as a desire for activation by the user. In the state of the art, the force sensor can be disposed between an outer panel of the movable furniture part and a part of the movable furniture part directly abutting thereon. The disadvantage of this is that if, for example, items placed in the furniture fall over, in or behind the movable furniture part, there can be a false triggering of the force sensor.
The object of the invention is to create a generic movable furniture part in which this problem does not arise.